Dr Wolfe
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Horatio tries to learn how to skateboard, and who is there to cover his booboos? This honestly has no plot, but I just thought it was a cute idea. Rated T for minor language.


Dr. Wolfe:

Horatio came home covered from head to toe in blood. Ryan sighed and looked over the ginger. He dried his hands on the towel hanging on the cabinate door. He picked up the plate he just washed.

"I told you you're too old to be learning how to skateboard!" Ryan whined, reaching under the since for one of the many first aid kits. It was a rather cute scene, almost childish. Horatio wasn't anything but a giant child with an adult side. "Jesus you look like you went on a killing spree!"

Horatio took off his helmet and sat it on the kitchen table. His lip jutted out, and Ryan noticed it was slpit. It made his pout adorable. Horatio's old MDPD t-shirt was wet and stained with blood. He lifted the shirt up to reveal scratched skin. With a sigh, he shoved Horatio down onto the counter so his feet weren't touching the floor and he didn't have to bend over so much. He grabbed a kitchen wash cloth and wet it with warm water. He then begun the process of cleaning the blood off, starting with his face.

"Honestly, H..." Ryan muttered.

"At least the doctor's in the house..." Horatio said sheepishly.

"The doctor is asleep on the couch," Ryan said, holding himself up with one arm on the counter. He continued to wipe off blood.

Horatio was skinned to high hell. His MDPD shirt was cut into a tank top, and he wore cargo shorts and pair of Vans. He had the style of a teenager, and skin like a new skater. Once he was wipped down, he picked up several alcohol pads. He started cleaning each scrape, Horatio biting his split lip to keep from crying out in pain. This was a point in life where he wished he was like Ryan, tolerant to the burn of alcohol and peroxide on his cuts and wounds. After Ryan was done with his face, he moved to both of his arms, threw away the alocohol pad, opened another, and continued on. Horatio removed his shirt to reveal the scrapes on his stomach. Ryan shook his head. Some of these scrapes seemed to be impossibly possible to recieve, but to a beginner skater, he guessed it was possible. After cleaning the scrapes on his stomach, he moved onto his legs with a new alcohol pad. He picked up liquid band aid. He was about to start applying it, but he was pulled into a hot kiss that took his breath away.

"Thank you, Dr. Wolfe," Horatio purred, tightening his scraped arms around Ryan's smaller frame.

Ryan gasped when the ginger pulled away. "I-I'm not done yet."

Horatio roughly kissed Ryan again, fingers tangling in his soft hair. A soft sigh escaped past Ryan's lips briefly before a hot, wet tongue invaded his mouth. Ryan normally gave in automatically, but he put up a fight this time, tongue stroking again's Horatio's, moaning softly. Horatio hopped off the counter, sitting on the edge of the table and pulling Ryan into his arms.

"Mmm...Doctor," he purred seductively. "I think I need a physical."

Ryan shuddered at how smooth his voice was. Gathering himself, he was busying himself with sucking and biting on his neck, drawing soft moans from Horatio's lips. He tilted his head back for Ryan, allowing him acess to the brunette's favorite place to suck. He exposed his throat, Ryan instantly attacking the soft area under his chin. The last hicky had yet to disappear from the area, and Horatio was sure it never would. Ryan was about to start kissing down when the door was kicked open and Rick held up his gun.

Both men gasped at the sudden intrusion. Rick stopped dead in his tracks.

"Er...what the hell is going on?"

"Uh...A physical?" Horatio said, a lightly blush dusting his cheeks.

"How the hell are you going to break into my house and demand- Get out! Now!"

Rick raised his hand, and pushed the door open wider, revealing a bloodstained driveway. "Naturally, I was worried for the public that a new killer was living in the neighbor hood. Would someone explain why there is blood?"

Horatio turned Ryan around and settled him to hide his rapidly decresing erection. "I fell...A lot..." He locked his legs around Ryan, exposing his scrapes that were still bleeding a bit.

Ryan took this awkward timing to put the liquid band aid on the scrapes, Horatio gasping and crying out in pain.

"Warn me before you put that stuff on!" he wailed, making Rick wince.

Finally taking it on himself to study Horatio, he noticed he was literally covered in bleeding scrapes and bruises. "Jesus, what the hell happened to-" He noticed the skateboard beside the table. "Uh, aren't you too old to be skateboarding? Or learning to, judging from the shear amout of scrapes."

Ryan pointed at Rick. "Thank you!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "Now, leave."

Rick turned to leave but not before Horatio yelled, "Thanks for killing the mood- OW GOD DAMMIT MAN!"

"Shut up and hold still, you big baby."


End file.
